


Clashing Smirks

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: In the middle of their training, Thor asked Faye to join them. As she walked up to them, he grabbed her and held her close. He wasn’t letting go of her. “If you want your princess back, you will have to fight me, brother.” he said, looking at Loki with a grin.





	Clashing Smirks

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

 

_Imagine training with Loki. He’s teaching you how to fight with daggers and throwing knives._

_Imagine Loki’s reaction when Thor pulls you to him, holding you hostage while he and Loki spar, trying to give Loki the drive to fight harder._

* * *

 

Finishing dinner, Loki looked at Faye. She got up and gathered their plates. Loki walked up to his personal armory, taking out his throwing knives. Faye had sharpened them without cutting herself this time, so they were ready to be used again. Walking into the hallway, they went on their way to the kitchens. As Faye was returning their plates, Loki looked outside. Normally, they would go for a walk at the royal gardens after dinner. Not this time. Faye walked into the hallway and they went on their way through the palace. Entering the training grounds, Loki looked at Faye as he handed her the knives. She walked up to the yard and waited for Loki to get a target set up. As he did, he stepped back and watched as Faye started flinging the knives. He started training her a few days ago. He wanted her to know how to use daggers and throwing knives. Watching his trainings helped a lot, that was easy to see. Loki noticed the way she got into a stance and used her body to fling the knife. He smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing. Every training, he would teach her a new technique and she would use them. Holding the knife, how to fling it, how to get into a stance, how to use her body to fling it at a high speed. She hit the target a few times. Loki walked up to it to retrieve the knives. Handing them to Faye, he noticed a smile on her face. She loved it. He stepped back and watched as she got to it again. Every few times, she would hit the target with all of the knives. She had to get into it and Loki knew that. He would give her a little time to get warmed up, before getting on with the training.

Faye smiled as the knives hit the target. She loved it. She loved the way Loki smiled as he was watching her. He was training her how to use a dagger too, she just liked using throwing knives a little more. It was more fun. Training with Loki was exhausting. They always trained after dinner, before sunset. Faye had been doing tasks all day long, so she would have to stay focused all training long. If needed, Loki would give her a little break and she would watch as he was training himself. Watching him helped a lot. It all started when she was watching his training a few days ago. Loki was training with Thor and his mind kept wandering off. Things had changed after the royal gala, and Loki didn’t feel like training early in the morning anymore. He would rather stay in bed with her, loving her. Thor noticed it and wanted to change that. In the middle of their training, he asked Faye to join them in the yard. As she walked up to them, he grabbed her and held her close. He wasn’t letting go of her. “If you want your princess back, you will have to fight me, brother.” he said, looking at Loki with a grin. That was his way of getting Loki to fight. It didn’t work out the way he planned. Loki completely lost it without warning. He simply attacked Thor. No dagger, no knives. Just magic. Thor let go of her, being completely shocked. Faye didn’t expect Loki to react like that either.

As she walked up to him and asked him what was going on, he just looked at her. He was furious. Ending the training, Faye and Loki returned to his chambers. Loki was still not himself. Walking into his chambers, Loki grabbed Faye and pulled her in for a hug. Faye felt how Loki was slowly calming down. As she looked up at him, she noticed the way he looked at her. Having Thor taking her hostage had completely wrecked him emotionally. In that moment he realized that he would never be able to save Faye if anything happened to her. He would never be able to keep himself from losing it. He needed to train her. And that was the start of it all. Faye looked at Loki as he walked up to her with the knives. He handed her a knife and got behind her. Grabbing her by the waist with one hand, he held her arm with the other. As he moved his own body, Faye’s body moved too. It was the perfect way to teach her how to use her body while flinging the knives. As Loki made her throw the knife, while moving his body too, Faye noticed the difference in speed that she was throwing it at. She hit the target. “I noticed the way you get more exhausted the longer the training lasts. Your speed lowers and it makes that the knives don’t hit the target anymore. If you start getting exhausted, just use your body a little more and you will throw at a higher speed again.” he explained. She did get exhausted every time. She would always start a training with only a few knives hitting the target. She needed time to warm up. After a while, she would be hitting the target with all knives. Not always. If not, Loki gave her a little break. She wouldn’t be needing breaks anymore now. If she noticed more knives not hitting the target, she would use this technique.

Letting go of her, Loki watched as Faye continued throwing the knives and smiled. She was a quick student. He would help her by teaching her more techniques like this until she was able to get all the knives to hit the target every time. After that, he would start teaching her how to aim the knives at the target. She was flinging them at it at random now. Just a few more days, and she would be ready for the next step. As he watched on, he noticed two ravens sitting at one of the balustrades surrounding the yard. Hugin and Munin, his father’s ravens, always watched his trainings with Thor. This way, his father was watching it all. And he was watching Faye’s trainings too. Loki smiled. He liked knowing that his father was interested in it. As he focused on Faye again, he noticed the way she was using her body. She was always throwing the knives at a high speed and he never expected that. He noticed it the first time she was throwing knives and it pleasantly surprised him. Every few times, she would get exhausted and use his technique. If she started using more techniques like this, she would be able to go on like this for a long time. Without breaks. Loki would retrieve the knives and hand them to Faye, as she kept going on. After a while, the sun was started to set and Loki ended the training. Walking up to Faye, he pulled her in for a kiss. “That was a successful training, my love.” he said, caressing her cheek. Faye smiled at him. “Thanks to you.” she replied. Loki smiled back and kissed her again. Taking her hand, Loki walked out of the yard with Faye. As he passed the ravens, he noticed them looking at them. They knew it was a successful training too. It wasn’t the first and it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
